Harry Potter en de Relieken van de NS
by Yungicurus
Summary: Oneshot. Op een normale zomernamiddag is Harry Potter gedwongen om met de Nederlandse Spoorwegen van Maastricht naar Amsterdam te reizen. Kan Harry ondanks alle tegenslagen onderweg de meest kwaadaardige tovenaar ooit verslaan?


'Godverdomme.'

Harry Potter stond op station Maastricht. Niet van harte, dat is wel duidelijk. In eerste instantie wilde hij, zoals alle magiërs natuurlijk doen, gewoon een Viavia nemen naar Amsterdam, zijn eindbestemming. Maar dat kon niet. Hij had bovendien geen flauw benul waar hij had moeten Apparaten in Amsterdam. Er zat dus niks anders op dan de trein nemen, met die eeuwige, duistere maatschappij die zich de Nederlandse Spoorwegen noemt.

Harry is Engels, dus hij was wel wat gewend als het op treinreizen aankomt. Zijn tochtjes met tante Petunia en oom Herman Duffeling wilde hij het liefst zo snel vergeten, immers, wat een godsgruwelijke klootzakken waren dat. Nu, een paar jaar nadat hij uit huis was gegaan en volop avonturen beleefde op Zweinstein, had hij op een simpele zomerdag simpelweg de pech dat hij een trein moest pakken.

Het was nog vroeg en dat was goed te zien aan de stemming op het station van Maastricht. Alhoewel het einde van juli naderde lukte het de zon nog niet om het wolkendek te doorbreken. Hier en daar vielen zelfs enkele regendruppels. Harry wreef er een op zijn schouders weg.

'Godverdomme.'

De trein van Maastricht vertrok tientallen minuten later dan gepland. 'Werkzaamheden,' zei een snuggere NS official. Maar ja, of je dat moest geloven bij Dreuzels is natuurlijk de vraag, weet Harry. Werkzaamheden? Waar van? Waar naar toe? Kunnen ze dat beter niet 's nachts doen? Hij weet dat deze vragen aan dovemans oren gericht zijn. Had hij zijn Dreuzel smartphone maar bij zich, dan kon hij de webcare van NS in 140 tekens helemaal de tyfus schelden.

Maar goed, dat gaat niet, beste lezers, want Harry Potter vindt plaats in de jaren negentig. Jammer, dacht Harry, die dan zojuist een toekomstvisioen had gehad. Hij nam plaats op een bankje op het perron, met rechts een broodje kebab in zijn hand. Hij gruwelde bij de smaak die de döner in zijn mond legt; dit, denkt Harry, koste dan €3,40. Hij vroeg zich af wat ze zich bij die dönerzaak wel niet menen, met hun drie euro veertig. €3,40! Daar kocht je een halve hoer van in één van de vele zijstraatjes van de Verdonkeremaansteeg, zei Hagrid altijd.

De regen droop nog steeds met bakken uit de hemel. Harry keek naar het informatiebord niet ver rechts van hem en zag tot zijn verbazing dat de trein over twee minuten zou vertrekken. Hij sprong op, rechtte zijn jas en duikelde de trein in. De dubbeldekker was vrijwel leeg. Harry keek in de entree van de trein naar boven en naar onder en zag niemand zitten.

Hij nam boven in plaats en overzag de rest van de trein vanuit zijn plek. Een enkele reiziger stapte in en een conducteur-

Harry voelde aan zijn litteken. Het deed pijn. Waarom deed dit pijn, in Maastricht van alle plaatsen in de wereld? Het enige goede uit Maastricht was de trein naar Amsterdam zei Harry tegen zichzelf terwijl hij moeite deed om niet te kermen. Hij sloot zijn ogen en dacht aan leuke dingen. Zijn vrienden, Ron en Hermelien, die beide ergens op vakantie waren. Hij zou ze snel zien. Ginny, zijn grote liefde, was ook met Ron mee.

De pijn ebde weg. Het hielp dat de machinist omriep dat de trein vertrok. Hij verontschuldigde zich voor de voorgedane vertraging. Harry brieste en stak een middelvinger op naar het informatiescherm een paar stoelen verderop. 'Flikkers!' riep hij.

'Sorry?'

De stem was zacht maar Harry herkende hem meteen. Dit kon niet waar zijn, dacht hij, en hij zocht in allerijl voor zijn toverstok. Hij kon het niet vinden in zijn jaszakken. Haastig doorzocht hij zijn tas.

'Wie is daar?' zei een duistere stem. Een even zo duistere lach volgde.

Harry begon nog harder te zoeken in zijn tas, maar zijn poging bleek tevergeefs. Hij doorzocht elk hoekje van zijn tas nauwgezet, maar hij kon zijn toverstok nergens bekennen. Hij schoof in zijn stoel en, huh, hij voelde iets hards tegen de zijkant van zijn been. Hij keek naar rechts en zag zijn toverstok naast zich liggen. Hij pakte de toverstok vast, wilde zich richten met zijn uitgestrekte rechterarm in de richting van het geluid –

'Dag, uw OV bewijs alstublieft…'

De conducteur keek hem aan. De duistere glimlach ontvouwde zich op zijn gezicht.

'.. Harry Potter.'

Harry keek recht in het gezicht van Voldemort. Hij droeg een NS-petje en outfit, en hoewel de schrik door Harry's lijf joeg moest hij toch bijna proesten van het lachen. Hij had nooit verwacht in zo'n situatie als deze te belanden.

Voldemort bleef aardig aandringen op zijn OV-chipkaart.

'Uw OV-bewijs, meneer?'

'Oh, juist,' zei Harry. Hij frommelde in zijn rechterzak, zocht zijn portemonnee en opende hem. Tot zijn schrik was het vakje waar hij zijn buitenlandse pasjes in hield leeg.

'Kutzooi, ik ben weer gerold door die Oostblokkers,' zei hij tot zichzelf.

Voldemort fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Sorry?'

'Eh, ja, uh, Voldemort, Tom, ik heb mijn OV-chipkaart niet bij.'

'Oei, oei, Harry,' zei Voldemort terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde. 'Je weet welke straf daar op staat, hier bij de NS?'

'Verplicht twee uur luisteren naar het laatste album van Lil' Kleine?' vroeg Harry angstig.

'Nee joh, gekkerd,' bulderde Voldemort. Hij stopte met glimlachen en keek Harry indringend aan.

'De dood.'

'De dood?' zei Harry. 'Ik wist dat de NS een slechte maatschappij was, maar dit gaat wel een beetje ver, vind je niet?'

'Wat zal ik zeggen?' antwoordde Voldemort terwijl hij deed alsof hij diep aan het nadenken was.

'Boeit me geen kut,' vervolgde hij prompt.

Harry was met stomheid geslagen. 'De erfgename van Zwadderich gebruikt expliciete taal?'

'Eh ja – alsof Perkamentus daar hier mij even op gaat corrigeren.' Voldemort klonk als een roofdier in gesprek met zijn prooi.

'Oh.' Harry merkte het. Hij hield zijn toverstok goed vast, klaar om het moment te pakken om Voldemort voor eeuwig te verslaan.

Voldemort merkte het. 'Je kunt me niet verslaan. Ik zal jou met tegenslagen verslaan.'

'Sorry?'

Voldemort antwoordde niet maar zwaaide me zijn toverstok. Meteen kwam er een aankondiging van de NS-conducteur.

'Dames en heren.. ik moet u helaas laten weten dat we enkel minuten vertraging hebben.. er is een aanrijding met een persoon tussen Eindhoven en Den Bosch..'

'Godverdegraftakkentyfus,' zei Harry. Voldemort glimlachte duister. Hij zwaaide nog een keer met zijn toverstok.

'.. Maar op advies van de conducteur op deze trein rijden we er gewoon overheen. De persoon is toch al morsdood.'

Harry keek op het informatiescherm en zag dat ze al voorbij Weert waren.

'Dankje, Voldemort,' zei hij vrolijk.

'Geen probleem, Harry Potter. Nu, deze coupé is de ideale locatie om jou voor eens en altijd te verslaan.

Harry stond op. 'Je gaat dood, Voldemort!' Flitsen van herinneringen schoten door zijn hoofd. Hij zou de Heer van het Duister eens en voor altijd het zwijgen op leggen. Hij, de Jongen van het Licht, wist zijn sterke kanten en de zwakheden van Voldemort. Jarenlange theekransjes en trainingen met professor Perkamentus hadden hem voorbereid op dit moment.

'Neem de formaliteiten in acht,' zei Voldemort prompt. 'Buig-'

Op dat moment verscheen er een verschijning in de deuropening van de bovencoupé.

'Railcatering?' bulderde de lage stem.

Harry en Voldemort keken verbaasd op. Was dat..?

'Harry!' zei de lage stem en wandelde naar hem toe. 'Nooit gedacht je hier te zien!'

'.. Hagrid?' mompelde Harry, nog steeds perplex door de plotse verschijning. 'Je komt een beetje ongelegen, eerlijk gezegd. Hij wees naar Voldemort. 'Ik wil net hem verslaan.'

'Ooh.' Hagrid besefte dat hij op een verkeerd moment was gekomen. 'Meneer Voldemort,' groette hij de Heer van het Duister.

'Dit is m'n zomerbaantje, Harry,' zei Hagrid enthousiast.

'Hagrid,' knikte Voldemort, ook enigszins verbaasd door de reus in de bovencoupé. Hij paste maar net en de bak met koekjes en snoepjes stak erg klein af in verhouding met zijn lichaam.

'Oké,' vervolgde Hagrid. 'Gratis kopje thee voor jullie beiden?'

'Graag,' antwoordden Harry en Voldemort in koor.

Hagrid bad hen niet lang daarna vaarwel en verzekerde Harry dat hij #TeamHarry zou zijn en zeker verslag zou doen van hun toevallige ontmoeting op Twitter. 'Ga ervoor, Harry! #TeamHarry #DeGekozene #VoldyIsEenLoser!'

Harry glimlachte terwijl Hagrid uit het zich verdween.

'Tyfus railcatering, altijd al een verschrikkelijke kuthekel aan gehad,' snauwde Voldemort. Harry haalde zijn schouders op. 'Boeien. Nu, waar waren we?'

Indertijd dat hun avontuur bezig was had de trein zich een weg gebaand door het Nederlandse landschap. De schoonheid van net niet verdronken huizen en Marrokaanse hangjongeren onder verschillende bruggen was aan Harry en Voldemort niet besteed.

Net nu ze de eerste speldenprikjes aan elkaar uitdeelden, deelde de machinist mee dat ze zo meteen aankwamen op station Utrecht Centraal.

'We moeten even wachten om de historie te beslechtten,' verzuchtte Voldemort. 'Ik zal wel even zorgen dat er geen vervloekte Dreuzels het treinstel binnenkomen, maar we moeten hier een tiental minuten stil staan.

Harry vloekte.

'Ik weet het Harry, het is echt ongelooflijk kut. Maar, wees gerust, we kunnen zo weer verder duelleren.'

Ze wachtten gezamenlijk totdat de trein weer in beweging kwam.

'Zo!' schreeuwde Voldemort luid. 'Je gaat nu eindelijk dood, Harry Potter!'

'NOOIT!'

Harry en Voldemort waren in een gevecht verwikkeld die in theorie zou lang zou duren dat zelfs de NS-officials het niet meer wisten, maar in de hedendaagse realiteit duurde het gevecht enkele zo tussen het traject Utrecht Centraal – Amsterdam.

Toverspreuken vlogen heen en weer en ze leken in evenwicht. Harry vond dat hij het overwicht had en Voldemort andersom ook.

Het beslissende moment kwam op het moment dat ze Amsterdam Amstel binnentraden.

Harry zag dat in zijn rechterooghoek een object uit het niets ontstond. Hij keek er vluchtig naar in zijn duel met Voldemort, en herkende het als het zwaard van Griffoendor. Harry vond een goed moment om het zwaard te pakken en viel Voldemort meteen aan.

'Oh nee!' schreeuwde Voldemort dramatisch.

Harry sloeg Voldemort harder en harder. Het zwaard was zo krachtig dat ze zelfs de al breekbare stoelen van de NS-coupés helemaal tot gort sloegen. Vonken vlogen in het rond.

'Tyfuslijer!' schreeuwde Harry. 'Hier, heb je terug, klapmongool! Je moeder is een hoer!'

Voldemort viel op de grond en Harry deelde de genadeklap uit. Met een argeloze 'NEEEEE' verdween hij in het ongewis, Harry alleen in de coupé achterlaten.

'Ha,' zei Harry tegen zichzelf. 'Net zoals in Dreuzel TV shows.'

Hij liet zijn zwaard op de grond kletteren. Het had een effect dat hij niet kon verwachten; net voor station Amsterdam Centraal, stopte de trein abrupt. De deuren bleven ferm dicht. De machinist kuchte in de intercom.

'Dames en heren, door een onvoorziene omstandigheid hebben we drie kwartier vertraging totdat we station Amsterdam Centraal binnenkomen.

Harry plofte neer op een stoel. Getergd keek hij voor zich uit.

'Godverdomme.'


End file.
